Snowed In
by The 1597 Faceless Writer
Summary: Twilight and Rainbow Dash find themselves alone in the library during a blizzard. Awkward situations lead to true feelings being revealed. Things can only escalate from there...


Author's Note: Yep. I wrote a clopfic. Why? A mixture of boredom, curiosity, and a "oh what the hell" attitude. As a writer with a pretty active imagination and having taken a look at a few stories of this nature I just randomly decided to give this type of story a try and see what kind of tale I could pull out of the perverted section of my imagination. Consider this my contribution to the clopfic genre. Now go and enjoy some TwiDash!

* * *

Snowed In

Rainbow Dash sat in the corner of the library reading the latest entry in the _Daring Do_ series. Her eyes were glued to the pages and her pupils latched on to each piece of text. The soft sound of a hard cover falling on paper and a satisfied sigh signalled her finishing of the novel. The smell of hot chocolate filled the air as Twilight Sparkle entered. She placed the tray of mugs in front of Rainbow before opening the curtains of a nearby window. Snowflakes could be seen falling down slowly past the exterior of the glass. Rainbow took one of the mugs in her hooves and looked at the warm, sweet substance within. Clusters of small marshmallows were scattered about the surface of the hot drink. Slowly, the white treats were dissolving into the liquid, white wisps spreading out from the main bodies, circling around the surface of the drink, and forming various patterns. The cyan pegasus brought the mug to her lips and took a large, cautious sip. It wasn't too hot, thankfully. Twilight had warmed it up enough to where it was warm but not to the point of burning one's mouth.

"Like it?" Twilight asked with one of her bookish smiles.

"Great! You put in just the right amount of marshmallows!" Rainbow replied.

Twilight giggled and shook her head. "I was talking about the book but I'm glad that you like my hot chocolate too."

Rainbow blushed a bit. "Oh...yeah. The book was awesome! As usual. A.K. Yearling never disappoints!"

Twilight nodded in agreement. "She sure knows how to keep the reader glued to the page."

"I know! And the climaxes are always _so awesome_!" Rainbow suddenly leaned in closer to Twilight. "Do you know when the next one's coming out?!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and giggled. "Rainbow, the next one hasn't even been _written_ yet. When news about the next book comes around, I'll let you know."

Rainbow blushed again before smiling warmly at her friend. "Thank you...Twilight."

"You're welcome. It's no problem really. Being a pupil of Princess Celestia certainly has its perks."

"I'm not talking about that."

Twilight stopped sipping her hot chocolate and turned her full attention to Rainbow. "Then what _are_ you talking about?"

Rainbow's smile grew a bit. "For being such an awesome friend."

Twilight blushed in return and smiled back at her friend. "I try my best. And...I guess I have to say thank you to you too, Rainbow Dash. You and the others have been really good friends to me, thus allowing me to be a good friend in return."

Twilight returned to sipping her hot chocolate while Rainbow continued warmly smiling at her. _She's so awesome_, Rainbow thought as she returned to her own hot chocolate, keeping focus on Twilight's face while doing so. _She can be an annoying egghead at times...but...in a way...that's just another thing for me to love about her._ "So where's Spike at?" Rainbow asked suddenly before taking another sip.

"Canterlot. He's helping my parents out with a few things. I'd be helping too but I've got a few things to take care of for the Princess," Twilight replied with a sigh. The lavender unicorn suddenly took a huge gulp of her hot chocolate and placed the empty mug on the tray. She then turned her attention towards the fire in the nearby fireplace, which was starting to die. "Oh! The fire's going out! One sec."

Twilight stood up and approached the fire. Her horn illuminated as she magically picked up the fire poker and stoked the fire. Rainbow stared dreamily at Twilight's rump as she worked at stoking the fire just right. Beads of sweat were forming on her body from being close to the fire and the orange light reflected off her coat beautifully, giving her a glowing aura of sorts. _She's so awesome_, Rainbow thought as she examined her unicorn friend. _I just wish I could tell her-_

"There we go!" Twilight stated happily as she placed the fire poker where it belonged and made her way back over to Rainbow. Rainbow quickly shifted her attention to her hot chocolate and took a series of quick, nervous sips. Twilight sat down next to Rainbow and smiled again. "I heard the pegasi have scheduled a heavy snowfall today."

Rainbow looked up suddenly and face-hoofed. "Aw! I totally forgot! We're gonna get snowed in!" she said.

Twilight turned towards the window to see that the snowfall had increased slightly. "At least we're not spending this snowfall alone." Rainbow turned to Twilight. "We're in here together. Two good friends during a storm."

Rainbow gave one of her cocky grins in response. "Yeah! That's right! Two good...friends."

Twilight cocked her head as Rainbow returned to her hot chocolate. "Is something wrong, Rainbow Dash? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Don't worry your egghead about me for one second! I'm perfectly fine!"

Twilight's smile returned. _She can be kinda cute when she tries to act all 'tough as rocks'_, she thought with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...nothing. I'm just glad that you're here, Rainbow Dash," Twilight replied.

"I'm glad to be here too, Twilight." Rainbow gave a warm smile for a few seconds before quickly changing to a tough, confident grin. She then placed her mug down on the tray and stretched her forelegs and wings. A loud yawn escaped from her mouth.

An awkward silence fell between the two mares for a moment before Twilight grabbed her mug. "I think I'll go and get myself some more hot chocolate."

"You do that, Sparkle. It _is_ pretty good."

Twilight stood up but, as she did, she accidentally bumped into the tray. The tray proceeded to tip over and Rainbow's mug fell as well. In the blink of an eye, hot chocolate was spilled all over Rainbow's front. As Rainbow gave a shocked _yelp_ in response, Twilight blushed and placed a hoof against her mouth. "I'm really sorry!"

The embarrassed unicorn raced into the kitchen and came back a moment later with a large blue towel. "It's alright," said Rainbow with a calm chuckle. "It wasn't burning hot." Twilight almost nearly jumped Rainbow Dash as she began furiously drying off the pegasus's front. "I think I can dry myself-"

Twilight accidentally poked one of Rainbow's ribs and she gave another _yelp_. "Oh! Sorry, Rainbow!" Twilight continued to vigorously dry Rainbow for a few seconds before coming to a stop at her belly. Rainbow couldn't help but giggle ticklishly as the towel moved over her belly. Twilight cocked her head a bit as she moved the towel over her friend's lower abdomen. _Funny...I never noticed how tone Rainbow's body was_, she thought as she moved the towel downward.

"Uh...Twilight," Rainbow said awkwardly but Twilight didn't hear her for she was too caught up in her thoughts.

_I know she flies and practices a lot but I never expected her to feel so...firm_, Twilight thought.

"Twi!"

Twilight looked up at Rainbow's face. "_Twi_? When did you start calling me that?"

Rainbow's face grew bright red. "Uh...sorry. Slip of the tongue."

"Okaaaay. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Rainbow's face grew even redder, if that were possible. "I...I was just going to say that...I think I can take it from here."

Twilight looked to see that she had just begun drying Rainbow right above her crotch area. The unicorn's face became as red as Rainbow's as she slowly backed up and handed the towel to Rainbow. "Uh...here."

Rainbow smiled awkwardly as she took the towel and dried off her thighs and crotch area. Twilight found herself staring at Rainbow's moving hoof and the towel as it glided over and around her nether regions. The two mares looked at each other and quickly turned away out of each other's gazes.

"I...think I'm going to go stoke the fire again," Twilight said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah...you do that," Rainbow said back with an unsure smile.

Twilight hastily stood up and ran back over to the fire. She once again levitated the poker and began stabbing the wood and fire with it. _What's up with me today?!_ she asked angrily in thought. _Rainbow Dash is my friend! My really good friend! Why am I suddenly focusing on all these certain parts of her?! It's almost as if I'm attracted...no. We're friends. Just friends._

Rainbow began wiping the spilt hot chocolate off the wooden floor around the spot she had been sitting. Occasionally, she glanced back at Twilight to see her vigorously stoking the fire. _She obviously has something on her mind_, Rainbow thought. _Could she be thinking about...no. Twilight's not like that. She's my friend but I think that's all she wants to be. She could never feel attracted to me in the way I'm attracted to her. Then...what was with the whole towel bit?_ She quickly finished wiping up the floor and placed the towel in a random spot in the room. She looked at Twilight again and the unicorn looked back at her. They shared the stare for barely three seconds before Twilight returned to stoking the already over-stoked fire with haste. The pegasus stood still for a moment before beginning to approach her obviously conflicted friend. "Twilight?" she asked. "Are you-"

"I'm sorry!" Twilight replied loudly as she turned back to face Rainbow. Upon realizing how loud her response was, she clasped her hooves over her mouth for a second and blushed. "Sorry...I think I'm having an off day." She levitated the fire poker back to where it was normally stored and walked over to pick up the tray that had once held two mugs of hot chocolate. "I guess I better go wash these quickly. It'll give Spike a little less to do when he gets back."

"So...you don't want to talk about what exactly was going on a moment ago?" Rainbow asked suddenly as Twilight began making her way back towards the kitchen. She stopped and turned back to face Rainbow nervously. _Way to cut straight to the point, Rainbow Dash_, Rainbow thought.

Twilight picked up the towel Rainbow had deposited and fumbled it awkwardly in her hooves. "That was...it was nothing. I just got a bit carried away with drying you off. I felt bad about doing that to you," Twilight replied quickly.

"I think sort of fondling my crotch counts as a little bit more than getting _a bit carried away_."

"Well...what's all this about suddenly?" Twilight started to become slightly defensive. "Normally, you're not the one to talk about...stuff like this." She turned around to put the tray and towel back in the kitchen to be sorted with.

"That's because I normally don't have the need to talk about stuff like this...until now."

The two mares entered the kitchen and Twilight turned back to face Rainbow. "I knew something was bothering you earlier and that it _wasn't_ about when the next _Daring Do_ book is coming out."

"Now don't get me wrong here, egghead, that's still pretty important to me." Rainbow chuckled a bit and smiled and Twilight couldn't help but laugh a bit in return. "It's just...today feels like the right time to talk about this."

Twilight eyed Rainbow suspiciously as she slowly placed the tray and towel on the nearby table. "The way you talk, it sounds as if what's bothering you has been going on for a while," she concluded.

Rainbow Dash wiped the hair away from her eyes and sighed. "It has," she replied. "It started a long time ago and has popped up again and again. I've ignored it but it just keeps coming back. I've been able to deal with it and hide it but...I think today I'm just tired of hiding it."

Twilight slowly approached Rainbow, grasped one of her hooves, and gave a friendly smile. "Well...I'm your friend, Rainbow Dash. I'm always happy to help."

"That's right, Twilight. We're friends...and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. I know I don't admit this a lot...but my friendship with you and the others is very important to me."

Twilight continued to give her friendly smile. "Rainbow Dash, no matter what we will always be friends. You, me, and the others have been through a lot and our friendship has been put to the test _many_ times. In the end, it always comes through. You don't have to worry about ruining our friendship, Rainbow." The unicorn and the pegasus met eye-to-eye. "We will _always_ be friends, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow looked away for a moment and gave an anxious sigh. _I'm ready_," she thought. "For a while now...a part of me has wanted to make it _more_ than just friendship," she admitted.

"More?" Twilight asked.

An awkward smile formed on Rainbow's face. "Yeah...you...you're a pretty sexy egghead, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight's face grew redder as she found herself staring deep into Rainbow Dash's eyes. "Oh Rainbow."

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me but I just wanted to let you know. I've tried to ignore these feelings but they just keep coming back. Why in the name of Celestia did you have to be so damn adorkable?!"

A smile broke through Twilight's red face as a quick laugh escaped her lips. _I'm not sure that's something I can control_, she thought.

Rainbow noticed Twilight's laugh and turned away. "I don't really see how this is funny," she said with a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

Twilight grasped her friend's hoof tighter, still keeping her smile on. "I'm not laughing at you, Rainbow Dash. I'm just happy that you've decided to tell me your true feelings," Twilight explained. "I know it must have no been that easy for you."

Rainbow turned back to face Twilight. "It wasn't."

"I'm sure you probably saw it easier to keep it all inside. No doubt considering that you can be denser than dragon hide."

"Hey! I'm not dense!" Twilight raised an eyebrow and gave a cocky smirk. Rainbow let out a nervous laugh as her face grew a bit redder. "Okay...maybe I _am_ a bit dense...sometimes."

Twilight laughed. "Sure. _Let's just go with that_."

The two mares broke into a few seconds of laughter before calming down with a series of deep breaths. They proceeded to fall silent and stare at each other awkwardly for a moment or so. "So...what now?" Rainbow eventually asked.

"Now...I think we see where we take things from here," Twilight replied.

Rainbow's eyes widened a bit. "You mean-"

A teasing yet soothing spark flashed in Twilight's purple eyes. "You know, you're quite a sexy thing to look at yourself. Though...I'm not sure if you'll ever be able to match my _adorkability_ though."

Rainbow's look of surprised joy was joined by a bit of slight teasing annoyance. "Smartass." Twilight giggled. "But, seriously, do you really mean-" Before Rainbow could continue, Twilight leaned forward and kissed her dead on the lips. Rainbow closed her eyes with unbelievable happiness as her lips locked with Twilight's. _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!_ she thought as she pressed her lips into Twilight's and Twilight pressed back. Rainbow nearly gasped as she found Twilight's tongue suddenly worming its way into her mouth. The cyan pegasus happily accepted the warm invader and pushed her tongue forward into Twilight's mouth in response. _Tastes like paper and chocolate. Odd combo but I'll take it!_

Twilight was equally enjoying the kiss coupled with the feeling of Rainbow Dash's rough and excited tongue working its way around the interior of her mouth. It was an experience like none other she ever had before. _This looks like it can work. Maybe...Rainbow Dash and I can go beyond friendship_, Twilight thought before slowly pulling her mouth away from Rainbow's. Rainbow wanted to continue but followed Twilight's silent orders and backed her head away. Their tongues were the last to break apart. Twilight's smile grew upon seeing Rainbow's apple-red face. _Mine's probably just as red so no teasing._ "That was...exciting!" Twilight exclaimed with a huge smile. Rainbow appeared to still be taking in what had just happened. "And, yes, this _does_ mean what you think it means. When I think about it further, I may have been attracted to you too, Rainbow Dash, for a little while now."

"So you want to enter a relationship with me?" Rainbow asked as she wiped the hair away from her eyes.

"I think the kiss was an obvious answer but if you need vocal representation then yes, I do want to enter a relationship with you," Twilight replied. Rainbow Dash smiled but said smile quickly faded away into a look of worry. "Now what's that face for? I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh I _am_ happy, Twilight. We can finally be on the same page about how we feel about each other...but-"

"Are you still worrying about our friendship?"

The pegasus nodded. "Yeah. I know what you said earlier and I believe it...but what if things don't work out? What if our relationship falls through and-"

Twilight placed a hoof against Rainbow's mouth and the pegasus fell silent. "Firstly, I have to admit that this is weird because I'm normally the one busy being the worrywart."

Rainbow kindly pushed Twilight's hoof off her mouth. "Yeah...you don't seem worried about this at all."

"I think it's because I have such a huge amount of faith in our friendship, Rainbow Dash. As I said earlier, our friendship with each other and with the others has been through a lot and has always come through in the end. I have no doubt that, no matter what happens in our new relationship together, nothing will cause us to lose our original, strong friendship." Twilight and Rainbow met eye-to-eye once again. "If you promise that our friendship will always remain even if our relationship falls through, I'll promise that as well."

Rainbow's smile returned along with a look of confidence. "I promise."

"Then I promise too."

The new couple then came together in another kiss. This one lasted longer and had twice as much lip massaging and tongue twisting as the previous one. When they ultimately parted, they stood in silence for a moment.

"So...what now?" Rainbow Dash asked upon glancing at the nearby window, where large amounts of falling snow could clearly been seen.

"Well...we've done kissing and that's been really fun," Twilight replied. "Maybe...we could try something else."

Rainbow's ears twitched a bit. "Do you mean what I think you do?"

Twilight couldn't help but blush again. "I've never had sex before but I've read plenty about it in all of its forms. I'd be willing to give it a try if you want to."

Rainbow confidently smiled as she took Twilight in her forelegs and held her close. "You're my sexy new marefriend, Twilight Sparkle. Of course I'd love to fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

Twilight giggled. "It's a good thing Spike's not home...and it looks like we've found something to do until the snow dies down."

Rainbow began to slowly kiss Twilight's neck. "I hope the snow _never_ dies down."

Twilight let out a moan of pleasure and began stroking Rainbow's mane. "Why don't we take this upstairs?"

"Already on it, egghead!" Rainbow suddenly scooped Twilight up and flew up in the direction of Twilight's bedroom.

* * *

Twilight lay herself down on her back on the surface of her warm bed. Rainbow Dash crawled on top of her and continued her kissing of Twilight's neck. Twilight, in turn, continued to occasionally moan and stroke Rainbow's mane as the cyan lover moved her lips and tongue across the unicorn's neck. Rainbow's wings remained outstretched. Twilight, with a naughty glint in her eye, reached forward and began stroking the spot where Rainbow's left wing connected with her back. Now it was Rainbow's turn to give a moan of pleasure. "Like that?" Twilight asked with a giggle.

"Oh yeah...that's the stuff," Rainbow replied before slowly licking her way up the center of Twilight's neck to her chin.

"You're pretty good with that tongue. Have you done this before?"

"Honestly...this is going to be my first."

Twilight looked straight into Rainbow's eyes. "How perfect is that? Being each other's firsts."

"Perfect," Rainbow replied with a soft purr. She began to lovingly kiss and lick her way down Twilight's front. Twilight spread her forelegs outward and relaxed. Rainbow slid her tongue across Twilight's fur, coating patches of it in a layer of warm saliva. As she massaged Twilight's chest and continued her kissing and licking, she noticed a slight shiver coursing through the unicorn's body. "You're shivering."

"Sorry," Twilight said with a blush. "I'm just excited."

"Don't worry. You're not alone." Rainbow progressed down Twilight's chest until she reached her waste area. She carefully grabbed Twilight's hind legs and pulled them open, exposing her sweating, untainted vagina. Rainbow pressed her hoof against the outer lips and Twilight gasped. Rainbow waited for a few beads of vaginal sweat to drip down before bringing her hoof to her lips and giving the contents a taste. It had a surprisingly sweet yet salty taste with an aroma that made Rainbow shiver with lust. Before diving in for the main course, she looked up at Twilight lovingly. "You sure you want to continue? I won't continue if you're not up to it."

Twilight stared back happily and stroked Rainbow's mane. "If I weren't up for it, I wouldn't have offered in the first place," she replied with a grin. She lay her head back down on the pillow and softly stroked one of Rainbow's ears. "I'm ready."

"Here I come," Rainbow said seductively as she extended her tongue and pushed her face between Twilight's haunches. Twilight gave out a high squeal of surprise and pleasure as Rainbow pressed her entire tongue against the surface of Twilight's vagina. Rainbow moved her tongue upward and began stroking the exterior lips of Twilight's now quivering pussy. Her tongue moved up and down several times before coming to a stop at Twilight's clit. Twilight moaned loudly as Rainbow circled the tip of her tongue around Twilight's clit and pressed inward slightly. A wave of vaginal juices began trickling out and covering Rainbow's muzzle. Then, without warning, Rainbow quickly shoved her tongue into Twilight's vaginal opening.

Twilight gasped as she felt her hymen stretch and mold around Rainbow's invading tongue. "Oh...Rainbow!" Twilight's moans became louder and much more consistent as Rainbow's tongue was driven deeper and deeper into her soaking cunt. Rainbow stayed silent during this process aside from the occasional giggle and _mmmm_. Twilight's breathing increased and beads of sweat started sliding across the surface of her coat, which was already partially covered with Rainbow's saliva. It wasn't long before her vagina was completely encased in Rainbow's mouth, the pegasus's tongue happily driving in and flopping about in every which way. Wave after wave of sexual pleasure and satisfaction coursed through Twilight's nerves and thus caused her to give out more moans and grunts. "Keep it up, Rainbow! Oh yes! Don't stop!"

Rainbow happily followed Twilight's orders as she slid her tongue against the fleshy walls of her lover's pussy. The trickle of vaginal juices was quickly increasing and Twilight's body was shaking like mad. _She's getting close. I can feel it_, Rainbow thought. Twilight was becoming a sweaty mess and her mane was starting to get strewn. But Twilight's didn't seem to care. She was just happy to be in this situation with Rainbow Dash. _Better finish her off then_.

Twilight gasped as Rainbow grasped her flanks with her hooves and started massaging them. The pegasus simultaneously began pushing her tongue against the roof of Twilight's vagina, towards her clit. Twilight was shaking crazily now and she could barely give out any sounds other than moans and squeals. Rainbow's tongue began a process of bluntly slamming up, down, left, and right within Twilight's vaginal passage. Twilight felt her body go limp and all she could do was lay there and let Rainbow eat her out. "Oh...Rainbow...I think...I think I'm close." Twilight closed her eyes and gasped. She could feel the rush coming. It was a powerful force that had been pent up inside her for quite some time. Now was its time to be released. "Oh!" She was _extremely_ close now. Her haunches were shaking and the trickle of juices flowing down Rainbow's muzzle was hastily turning into a river. "Ah! Oh! _Ah_! _Oh_!" It was right there. It was just about out. "I...I'm cumming." Twilight squeezed her eyes shut and her torso arched upward as her climax finally arrived. "I'M CUMMING, RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight's orgasm came with a rush of vaginal juices that coated Rainbow's muzzle and gushed into her mouth like an exploding watermelon.

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasped as she pulled her head back and let Twilight's vagina spill out its orgasm fluid on the sheets. Twilight let out a few more groans and squeals before sighing and falling silent. Twilight's breathing had become slow and relaxed. Rainbow watched her lover's sweaty chest slowly move up and down.

Twilight opened her eyes and smiled at Rainbow. "You sure know how to work that tongue of yours," she cooed. Rainbow crawled on top of Twilight and stared happily in her eyes. Twilight giggled ticklishly as some of Rainbow's hair brushed against her face. As Rainbow bent down and kissed Twilight softly on the cheek, Twilight rolled herself and Rainbow over. Rainbow gasped as she saw that the roles had reversed with her lying on her back and Twilight looking down at her. "Now it's _my_ turn to pleasure _you_."

"This should be fun," Rainbow replied with a grin.

"Oh it will be. I have some..._special_ plans in mind."

Twilight's horn flashed and Rainbow suddenly found her legs spread out and tied to the bed by magic ropes. She proceeded to give Twilight a lustful, teasing smirk. "Into the kinky stuff, are we now?" Twilight responded with merely a giggle. Her horn was still glowing as she moved down Rainbow's chest, occasionally kissing and licking here and there. It wasn't long before Twilight was staring at Rainbow's pulsating pussy. She slowly brought her muzzle forward and began circling the tip of her tongue around Rainbow's vaginal lips. For a couple minutes, Twilight continued a cycle of orbiting the borders of Rainbow's pussy with her tongue, licking and pressing against the clit, covering the outer lips, and then starting over. It was a pleasurable process but certainly not enough to get Rainbow going in full. "Enough teasing already, egghead! Just stick it in me!"

"Are you sure?" The unicorn asked with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

"Fuck yes I am!"

"Okay then."

Twilight rose her head up and then dived straight for the cyan pussy. Rainbow let out a gasp of surprise, pain, and pleasure as Twilight shoved not her tongue but her horn straight into her vaginal passage. Her hymen popped instantly and a wave of fresh juices coated Twilight's mane. Twilight began to quickly and bluntly pull her horn in and out of Rainbow's cunt. At first Rainbow gasped and moaned from the pain of her popped hymen and the stiff intruder within her; but the pain was quickly replaced with a sexual pleasure beyond anything that clopping had provided in the past. "Oh...egghead." Rainbow lay her head back on the pillow and moaned loudly each time Twilight shoved her horn in.

"Like it?" Twilight asked with a giggle.

"Fuck yeah. It's...it's...uh..._oh yeah_...it's awesome," Rainbow replied as rushes of pleasure reverberated through every fiber of her being. Sweat began soaking her coat and her tongue hung out of her mouth like a dog on a hot day. She began panting heavily as the feeling of Twilight's horn slamming against her fleshy innards became more and more enjoyable.

"Now you see the point of the ropes. Didn't want you getting away and missing out on all this." Twilight's horn became brighter and Rainbow gasped loudly as the horn began to vibrate slightly. It wasn't a huge amount of vibration but it was enough to make Rainbow's vagina shake and tremble pleasurably that much more.

Rainbow was completely loving what Twilight was doing to her. The feeling of the ropes binding her to the bed coupled with the pleasing sensation of Twilight using her horn to rut the hell out of her pussy was enough to drive her completely wild. Her mane became strewn and her panting became louder and heavier. "Oh, egghead!" _It's coming! Oh yeah! Here it comes!_ the pegasus thought joyfully. Rainbow was shaking all over. Her cunt pulsated wildly in sync with the invading, vibrating unicorn horn. The pegasus was quickly approaching her climax. Her juices were beginning to soak Twilight's mane and fall down onto the bed. "Oh, egghead! I...I'm so close now!"

"Say my name!" Twilight ordered suddenly as she shoved the entire length of her horn into Rainbow's pussy. Rainbow let out a scream of ecstasy in response.

"Oh my Celestia!" Rainbow gasped with a squeak as Twilight violently shoved her horn into the furthest reaches of her cunt.

"Say my name, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight bluntly shoved her horn in a few more times.

Rainbow Dash was right on the edge of her climax. She was so close that she could only lie still, tied to the bed, as every ounce of strength within her body seemed to converge on her pounded vagina. With one last, deep shove from Twilight's horn that sent her pussy ablaze, Rainbow Dash opened her mouth and seemed to scream to the heavens. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" With that, she came. A loud groan followed her scream as her climax rocked through her body like an earthquake. Ever muscle in her body tensed up and relaxed. Her eyelids closed tight in response. Her mouth hung open with her limp tongue hanging out. Her vagina pulsated like one of Vinyl Scratch's stereos and an ocean of orgasmic juices shot out and coated Twilight's head. When it was all over, Rainbow Dash was a sweaty mess on the bed.

Twilight pulled her drenched horn out of the cyan cunt and teleported the ropes away. She then crawled up next to Rainbow Dash and kissed her on the cheek. Rainbow looked at her unicorn lover and chuckled. "You sure know how to use that horn of yours," she said.

"I know," Twilight replied with a cocky grin. "I knew it would be just the thing to get you screaming."

"Just wait, egghead. Before long, I'll have you screaming my name in bed every night."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

"Challenge accepted then. Until next time."

The two mares laughed before bringing their lips together for another kiss. "I think this is the beginning of something pretty good, Twilight Sparkle."

"I agree, Rainbow Dash." Twilight proceeded to lay her head down on the pillow next to Rainbow Dash. Snowflakes continued to fall past the window as the two lovers drifted off into the world of sleep.

The End

* * *

Feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
